


Клыки и крылья

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Battle Scenes, Drabble, Gen, Kid Dracula - Freeform, Parent-Child Relationship, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Вампиры застыли в недвижимости, высматривая слабые места друг друга. Это была схватка за территорию — явление тогда нередкое, особенно в Трансильвании. И никто не собирался сдаваться.





	Клыки и крылья

Они стояли друг напротив друга — старый и совсем молодой вампир. Бессмертные напоминали двух орлов: опытного, с седыми ломкими перьями, но очень сильного и ловкого — и едва оперившегося птенца, полного сил и энергии, но лишённого пока того, что мы привыкли называть житейским опытом.  
Вампиры застыли в недвижимости, высматривая слабые места друг друга. Это была схватка за территорию — явление тогда нередкое, особенно в Трансильвании. И никто не собирался сдаваться.  
Взрослый монстр внимательно смотрел на наглого юнца, осмелившегося позариться на его клочок земли. Он не собирался уступать какому-то молокососу то, что было завоёвано и присоединено ценой тяжких усилий. Это было видно по угрожающе склонённой голове и оскаленным клыкам. Бессмертный не двигался, позволяя молодому сделать первый проверочный наскок. Так он смог проверить, насколько силён соперник и нанести быстрый удар.  
Обычно он валил сразу же, но этот случай явно был исключением. Вместо того, чтобы упасть на землю, юнец проскользнул чуть сбоку и ударил соперника по спине.  
Взрослый развернулся, зло зашипев. Это было его фатальной ошибкой. Молодой вампир бросился на него, сбивая с ног своим телом, и повалил на землю, склонившись и угрожающе порыкивая. Его оскаленные клыки явно показывали, что любая попытка сопротивления может стать последней.  
Взрослый это понял. Он прекратил сопротивление и расслабился.  
— Тридцать пять, — произнёс он, восстанавливая дыхание.  
Молодой нахмурился.  
— Тридцать, — с ноткой претензии в голосе поправил он.  
Голубые глаза взрослого весело вспыхнули в лесных сумерках:  
— Нигде не упустишь свою выгоду, Дракулёнок? Хорошо, пусть будет тридцать. Но в следующий раз всё равно двигайся быстрее.  
Дракула кивнул. Эти тренировки с отцом начинали ему нравиться…


End file.
